


[黑研] 貓又咖啡屋

by robinsonola



Series: 生日賀文 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 大學生黑尾、咖啡師研磨及不成功的拉花的故事。





	[黑研] 貓又咖啡屋

黑尾是晨跑時發現那間不起眼的咖啡屋的。它藏在大學後門一條小小的巷子中，被門口的盆栽和牆上的爬藤遮得幾乎看不見。要不是門口的黑板上很精緻地畫了一窩小貓，旁邊寫著「いらっしゃいませ」，還看不出這地方有在營業。

「貓又咖啡屋。」黑尾喃喃唸出店門口一塊頗有歷史的木頭招牌上的毛筆字，輕輕推開了門。裡面比想像中明亮寬敞。可能因為時間還很早的關係沒什麼客人，只有最角落的位子坐著兩個正在看報紙聊天的老先生。

咖啡師是個染著布丁頭的青年。他似乎完全沉浸在手中的遊戲機上，絲毫沒注意到站在櫃台前的黑尾。

黑尾清了清喉嚨。那人沒理他。

「喂。」黑尾出了聲，那人仍然沒理他。

「研磨！客人！」兩人中比較矮胖的老先生喊道。青年這才嚇一大跳似的抬起頭，和黑尾對上視線。那一瞬間慌張的神情不知怎地讓黑尾覺得十分可愛。

「歡迎光臨。」布丁頭青年放下了遊戲機說。音量很小，懶洋洋的，眼睛像貓一樣靈動。

「我要一杯大杯拿鐵，要加鮮奶油。」黑尾把錢遞過去。

咖啡師的肩膀稍微垮下了一點點。

「怎麼了？」黑尾馬上問道。

「沒事。你先找位子坐，我端過去。」咖啡師說，仍然小小聲的。

黑尾坐下之後才發現店裡有一隻漂亮的虎斑貓。牠蹭過他的腳踝，在他腳邊趴了下來。

「牠喜歡你呢。」咖啡師說，似乎有點意外的樣子。他把拿鐵輕輕地放在黑尾面前。

「貓通常都喜歡我，我也喜歡貓。」黑尾笑著回答。

「我也是。」咖啡師露出小小的微笑。

「牠叫什麼名字？」黑尾摸摸店貓，貓打起了呼嚕。

「貓。」

「對，這隻貓。」

「牠就叫『貓』。」

「不會吧！」黑尾笑了出來，「我叫黑尾。黑尾鐵朗。」

「孤爪研磨。」

拿鐵很香，黑尾決定明天再來。

 

= = =

 

隔天黑尾推開貓又咖啡屋的大門時，眼前的光景和昨天如出一轍：角落的兩個看報紙閒聊的老人，顧著打電動不招呼客人的咖啡師。不一樣的是店貓今天直直向他迎來，蹭著他的腳踝。

「喂。」黑尾說。研磨仍然沒注意到他。

這時黑尾才注意到桌上有個小鈴，旁邊有一張寫著「若櫃台沒人請按鈴」的牌子。黑尾「叮」地按了鈴，研磨這才抬起頭來。

「是你呀。」雖然不太明顯，但研磨看起來好像心情不錯。

「貓都比你會招呼客人。」黑尾埋怨道。

「這是當然的。」研磨理所當然地回答。「你要喝什麼？」

「跟昨天一樣，大杯拿鐵加鮮奶油。」

「……可以不要嗎？」研磨說。

「什麼？」

「鮮奶油。」

「呃……」黑尾有點措手不及，「鮮奶油沒了嗎？」

「有是有，但是上面加了鮮奶油，我就不能練習拉花了。」

「所以……如果不加鮮奶油，就會有拉花。是這個意思嗎？可以指定圖案嗎？」

「……是。」研磨不情不願地說，「不可以。」

「好吧。那我期待你的曠世鉅作囉。給我拉個泰姬瑪拉陵之類的。」

「做不到啦。」研磨皺著眉頭說。

黑尾得到了一個醜醜的愛心拉花，他覺得可愛死了。

 

= = =

 

黑尾越來越常來貓又咖啡屋。雖然空調不怎麼冷，大門推開時咿呀作響，但wifi很穩，客人也不多，是個窩上大半天的好地方。

沒客人的時候有時研磨會離開櫃台，他會像隻貓一樣無聲地滑進黑尾對面的座位裡，默默地專注在手中的遊戲上。所以黑尾做了一張新的紙牌放在櫃台，上面寫著「若咖啡師忙著打電動沒注意到你請按鈴」，咖啡師本人覺得蠢斃了。

他現在知道了研磨喜歡的遊戲(很多)，喜歡的咖啡(沒那麼多)，討厭的運動(非常多)。原來研磨和他念同一間大學，只是小他一屆。

今天下午沒課，他抱著筆電推開了貓又咖啡屋的門。

櫃檯前沒人，他按了鈴，以為研磨躲在哪裡偷懶去了。

意外的是，常客老先生二人組中較矮胖的那一個走了過來。

「你要喝什麼呀？」老先生問道。

「大杯拿鐵。」黑尾說，不太確定自己到底能不能向另一個客人點單。

「好。」老先生熟門熟路地操作起咖啡機來，黑尾更意外了。

「研磨呢？」黑尾問道。

「研磨啊，聽說今天會晚點來。」

咖啡喝到一半，研磨才急急忙忙進來。一會兒後他如往常沒客人時一樣在黑尾對面坐了下來。

「研磨，你得教我怎麼用咖啡機。」黑尾壓低了聲音說。

「為什麼？你想打工嗎？」研磨困惑地說。

「這樣以後你像今天這樣遲到了，我才能自己泡啊。讓別的客人幫我泡咖啡不是很奇怪嗎？我也是熟客吧？」

研磨愣了兩秒，然後噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「那兩位是老闆貓又先生，和他的死黨烏養先生啦。」研磨笑得上氣不接下氣。

「那是老闆？！」

「你是笨蛋嗎？我們又不是便利商店，怎麼可能讓客人自己來。」研磨還在笑。

聽見他們對話的貓又嘻嘻笑著。「既然被你發現了老闆的真面目，你可以正式列入VIP名單了。」

「真的？當VIP有什麼好處嗎？」黑尾問道。

「沒有，要留下來打掃，還要陪老闆聊天，很痛苦的。」烏養說。

「不用不用，那些烏養會做。你負責陪貓和研磨玩就好了。」

黑尾看看在窗台上睡著的店貓。又看看偷笑的研磨。

「看在貓的份上，我就接受囉。」他說，笑著拍了拍研磨的頭頂。「相對的，你要做最美的拉花給我噢！」

 

下一杯仍然是醜醜的愛心，研磨絲毫沒有進步。

黑尾不怎麼介意，他還是覺得可愛得要命。

 

===The end===

 


End file.
